1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment and a log output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various kinds of recent electronic equipment such as video equipment, audio equipment, recording and reproducing apparatus, communication apparatus and information processing apparatus, particularly in electronic equipment whose operation is controlled by a controller which is a built-in microcomputer/processor, it is effective to analyze log data of each operational task which functions on the microcomputer/processor in the event of malfunction or the like in order to determine the cause of the malfunction.